fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pizza Movie III/Transcript
This article is a transcript for The Pizza Movie III. Part 1: Opening Credits (Nickelodeon Movies logo, Paramount Pictures logo and Mr Pookie Productions logo all show up on the screen.) Text: Those logos are presenting something that will show up right about.... now. (Nothing appears) Text: I mean... now. (Nothing appears) Text: Whoops, I messed up. The logo appears a little bit later in the film. Anyway, now for the opening credits. Text: Written and Directed by Mr Pookie Text: Starring Mr Pookie, Aidan Cook, Liam Neeson and Zophi as Slice, Crust, Pepperoni, Cheese and Cucumber (All text disappears, and the movie begins) Part 2: Tea Sipping Interupttion (The movie begins with King Cheeseburger sipping tea in his castle. Suddenly, French Fry crashes in throught the window.) King Cheeseburger: This guy must have brain damage. I'm serious. French Fry: And now, for my latest evil plan to destroy those STUPID idiot food friends! King Cheeseburger: Slice, Cucumber, Pepperoni, Crust and- French Fry: I will put a missile -pause for that effect- IN THEIR BATHTUB! MWA HA HA HA HA- (King Cheeseburger launches a missile at French Fry.) (Scene cuts to Queen Hamburger sipping tea, and French Fry crashes in. Queen Hamburger launches a missile at French Fry.) (Screen zooms out as we see the town, and buildings spell out "The Pizza Movie", and then 3 new buildings are put under it to make "The Pizza Movie III". Text: Told ya. Part 3: Beach Party (Scene cuts to a beach, where the gang are having a beach party. The screen shows Pepperoni and Cheese playing volleyball) Pepperoni: Hup- (jumps and hits ball) Cheese: That all you got- (Cheese gets hit in the face) Pepperoni: Ha ha- (Ball bounces off of Cheese and hits Pepperoni in the face) Pepperoni: Aww. (Screen then shows Slice and Crust building sandcastles) Crust: I bet mine will be better than yours. Slice: Nuh uh! Crust: Yuh uh! Slice: OK, you show yours first. Crust: No, yours first! Slice: Same time? Crust: Yeah. Slice: 3, 2, 1- (They both reveal the exact same, pathetic, tiny sandcastle.) Crust: I'm ''proud ''of mine. Slice: YOU COPYCRUST! (The same ball bounces over and destroys both their sandcastles) Both: Meh. (both shrug) (Scene shows Cucumber attempting to "bury" himself using a small spade) Cucumber: He he, this sand makes me invisible! (Zooms out to show many children. They all facepalm.) (Scene then shows a fat woman walking next to the sea. Suddenly, whales pop up.) Whales: We are family! (Woman suddenly takes off a suit, revealing it is a muscular man. He uppercuts all the whales.) Man: Yeeeeah! (The same ball hits the man in the leg) Man: AW, *censor beep* YOU LITTLE *censor beep* I WILL *censor beep* YOU YOU SON OF A *censor beep* TBA Part 4: Meanwhile, In a Pig's Buttcheek TBA Part 5: Warp Gun TBA Part 6: The Future TBA Part 7: Escape from the Future TBA Part 8: The Bit with Lasers TBA Part 9: Freeze Frame TBA Part 10: Free Mints! TBA Part 11: Teaming Up TBA Part 12: Detectives TBA Part 13: Cucumber Robs a Store Again TBA Part 14: The Core of Everything TBA Part 15: Inside the Core TBA Part 16: Freeze Problem TBA Part 17: Up to Cucumber TBA Part 18: Cucumber Pushes a Button TBA Part 19: Another Beach Party TBA Part 20: Credits TBA Part 21: Post-Credits Scene (We see a man in jail) Man: Sigh. (Police officer opens the bars. Man looks up, but the core is coming in) Police Officer: This core deserves to be in jail (The core crushes the man) Man: My stomach is in my head... (The man's head pops out, and his brains come out of his nostrils) Man: Well, that's the most disgusting thing that's ever happened to me in the entire history of0 (Man dies) THE END Category:Transcripts Category:The Pizza Show Category:The Pizza Show transcripts Category:BaconZone